Angels Path
by CraftyBebe
Summary: Sometimes when your world seems like its upside down, and there is no way out, the angels create a path all your own. And that is how Ginny found her way through her 6th year, with the help of the angels, a unicorn, and someone very unexpected.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I just own the plot.

Summary: Be ready...the 6th book does not have any help with this plot. Sometimes when your world seems like its upside down, and there is no way out, the angels create a path all your own. And that is how Ginny found her way through her 6th year, with the help of the angels, a unicorn, and someone very unexpected.

Angels Path

Chapter One: A Path All Her Own

Waking up with the sound of a very obnoxious voice coming from her door, that could only belong to Hermione Granger, was truly not one of the top 10 choices Ginny Weasley had in mind. Not that the only female Weasley had something against the bushy haired know-it-all, but it was not what she wanted to hear first thing in the morning. Ginny groaned and rolled over at first thinking that maybe if she slapped at her alarm clock the torture would end. Only to fall out of her warm bed onto the hard, cold, wooden floor.

Now she was thinking, there was no possible way for her morning to get any worse, until her mother came to the door and announced that Ginny had no time to take her morning shower. The look on her face was priceless, since she finally got a good look at the clock which read ten, and once she looked up from the clock, it was very obvious that her day was not going to get any better.

When the Weasleys, along with Harry and Hermione, reached platform 9 3/4, Ginny was strongly looking forward to getting to Hogwarts and finally doing something with the mass of red destruction that was living on the top of her head. She had managed to pull the blob into a very very messy pony tail before leaving the burrow, but somehow it had seemed to creep out of the tight hold and was falling into her face. She blew at the red strands, and while tucking a shorter piece behind her ear she ran into something that was maybe a little taller, and a little more stable then she was. Looking up with her chocolate brown eyes she saw that she had just ran into the one person she hoped wouldnt see her until tomorrow...Draco Malfoy.

She could take his criticism, she was used to it, but today had just not been the day for the youngest Weasley to handle it. And after all the comments he made, she finally broke. Her eyes were blood-shot and her face was flushed. The crying had caused an enormous headache to form right above her eyes, but no matter how much pain she was in, the tears just kept on coming. Slowly she rocked herself into a half sleep, as she thought about the summer she was finally getting from. Harry and Hermione had been with them most of the summer, making her happy at first, to have her boyfriend and best friends staying with them.

But the summer had just made things worst, Harry had grown tired of the littlest Weasley and found that fancying her other best friend, Luna Lovegood, was a better idea. And Hermione and Ron had agreed with him in his choice.

Ginny had stayed in the room for the remainder of the summer, coming out only for meals and of course her morning shower. Her skin had become very pale and she in general looked sickly. So when she replayed Draco Malfoy's hateful words she could understand what he was talking about. Though that gave him no right to point it out. The jerk of the train coming to a stop threw Ginny into the other side of the compartment, since she had been sleeping in one of the most awarded positions. Bumping once again into the body of Draco Malfoy, who she thought looked very confused. She jumped up and grabbed whatever she had taken with her and ran out of the room, not looking for any other rude comments he could dish out to her. Running wasn't one of her brightest ideas however, since she rammed- once again- into something quite stable, but this time is most certainly wasn't a person, and it knocked her out.

While she was shall we say 'out of it', Ginny didn't think she was. She could feel her legs moving her toward the Forbidden Forest. But something appeared at the furthest end of the grounds, that hadn't been there before. Instead of the darkness the forest gave on, a light shown, causing her curiosity to take over. And before she knew it, she was standing directly in front of a path that felt somewhat soothing to her. A small girl was walking up the path with a smile so innocent it would make Voldemort himself want to convert to good. When the child reached Ginny, her tiny hand made a grab for one of hers, ready to show her what the path had to offer. Ginny wasn't sure at first if she should go on, but the young girl was too excited for her to deny. As soon as she made her first step down the path, someone made a grab for her other hand, pulling her back toward the grounds, and when she turned around to see who it was, she jumped up- finding herself in the infirmary.

The moon was shinning in from the window across from her bed, and she took a quick look around the room. Among her curtains she saw a shadow, but she couldn't make out to whom the shadow belonged. Suddenly her head started stinging and she laid back down, closing her eyes and drifting off back to sleep. The next day her eyes fluttered open to find her brother, Harry, and Hermione staring down at her. Hermione screamed for Madam Pomfrey, causing a shooting pain to go through the red head's noggin.

"Must you?" Ginny asked Hermione giving her a small but pathetic glare.

"Sorry," Hermione replied with a slight smile before she got up and went to search for the nurse.

Ginny was allowed to leave the infirmary as soon as the bruise that was set right above her eye disappeared. She walked out of the room somewhat happy to finally leave the grumpy woman that she was starting to call Madam Lumpy, since their summer holidays seemed to have added quite a few extra lumps to the small woman's body. Ron and the others started to take turns following her to make sure that she wasnt going to run into any other large, unmovable objects. So when Ginny finally got away from the annoying trio she found it odd that the first thing she happened to do was run right into Draco while running to Care of Magical Creatures.

"You know Weasley, you really need to get out of this habit of running into me." He said in a non-Malfoy like tone.

"Dont worry," she said grabbing her books, "I dont plan on it."

With that, she stood and made her way out to the courtyard, where the class was going to meet. But instead of that, she turned and made her way to the Hogwarts grounds, looking for some peace and quiet. She laid her books down by a tree and kept walking, not really paying attention to where she was headed, but she did keep a look out for anything that she could knock herself out on. While she was wandering, she felt that something was leading her toward the end of the grounds. She saw a break between the forest that looked like a small path. Suddenly she felt like she had been here before. She kept walking speeding up to nearly a run. The path was so inviting and so familiar, that when she reached the opening it wasn't a big shock when she saw something she had seen before. The comfort of the path took a hold over her and she started to walk in, expecting someone to pull her away.

She looked behind her and saw that no one was there, and with that she took off running down the path letting it lead her to where ever it wanted to. It was going to be a path all of her own. 


	2. Chapter 2

Angels Path

Chapter Two: Dreamspeaker

Ginny fell onto her knees and clutched her side, her breathing was hard and her heart was beating wildly. Her brown eyes looked back the way she came as she gathered herself back together. A sly grin formed on her lips when she didn't see the start of the path, which meant she had been running for quite a while. Taking one last deep breath, she heaved herself back up and began walking, taking in more of the sights than she had been.

Unlike the Forbidden Forest, the trees were a brighter shade of green with vines growing up the bark helping small flowers make a trail up toward the sky. Stopping once again, she stared up at the clouds: they were much whiter here and the sky was just a little bit bluer. This place was much like a paradise, the beauty of it took away all the pain Ginny had been feeling for days.

A rustle up ahead made her jump slightly and her gaze traveled deeper into the path. She could see what looked like a clearing up ahead. The soft sound of a desperate call echoed to her tiny ivory ears. At first the thought of this being a trap crossed her mind, but the power of her curious mind took hold of her once again. Slowly she crept, finally coming to the other end of the path. The clearing was beautiful with lush grass and a small pool off to the side, but over to the right of the clearing stood something Ginny had never expected to see.

The body of the creature was stained, around its off-white neck was a rope that was tightening with every pull she gave. Silver blood ran down the rope dripping to the ground. The creature looked to Ginny, her eyes showing great fear and she reared up on her hind legs with the rope yanking her back down. Ginny cooed to the young unicorn not to sure of what else she could do to help her. The (what appeared to be a yearling ) unicorn's small ears perked forward to the sound of the gentle calls that escaped the human's mouth.

Though she wasn't letting her guard down, the sound of the human's voices was music to her ears. The unicorn danced around a bit still warning Ginny to stay away, but she didn't think much of that as she walked closer. Ginny could see the welts that the rope was making on the young-one's neck. Ever so slowly she made it to the unicorn's side and, after jumping back a few times and almost being hit in the head with the young-one's hooves, she removed the rope from around her neck.

For a moment the unicorn stood there, breath coming in huffs out from her nostrils as she took in the youngest Weasley's scent. Shaking her now free head, she turned around and charged away from the clearing. Ginny gathered the rope into her hands and sat beside a tree, sighing in relief now that that was over. Closing her eyes once again, Ginny fell into a light slumber.

Once again Ginny thought she was awake, when she jerked and saw that she was still in the clearing, but she wasnt alone: the little girl was standing there watching her. Her head cocked to the side, letting brown curls fall over her shoulder. Ginny got a good look at the girl this time, she had sweet aqua blue eyes that sparkled with just a hint of curiosity. Her small, rosy cheeks were what Ginny's mother like to call 'pinchable'. And the soft, white summer dress she was wearing made her seem like an angel.

The little girl giggled and took a hold of Ginny's hand, once again pulling at her to get up. Ginny was more then happy to follow the girl, but they didn't go far- onlyt to the small pool that she had seen earlier. The little girl kneeled down, touching her finger to the water. Ginny stood there waiting for something to happen, and in the ripples she saw that beside her was someone else besides the little girl. She looked over her shoulder and before she saw who-- she woke.

The sun was setting and the sky was a light shade of gold. Ginny hopped up and began making her way back to the grounds. She felt like she was being followed, and sure enough, once she turned around, the little yearling unicorn was standing there.

"Now, you dont think you can come with me to Hogwarts... um..." Ginny thought for a moment. "You have no name."

Ginny's mind traced back to the dreams she had been having about the path before, the little girl's eyes were the same color- along with the hint of curiosity- as the unicorn's. She laughed to herself a bit thinking about it.

"I believe young one, I'm going to call you Dreamspeaker," she said in the softest tone she could.

Dreamspeaker showed no signs of really caring that she now had a name, but Ginny was happy all the same to finally have given the little girl and the unicorn a name. Gin turned around and kept walking with Dreamspeaker following close behind until she reached the end of the path that brought her back to the real world. When Ginny turned around, Dreamspeaker had already run back down the path.

Ginny headed back to the tree where she had laid her things, only to find that sitting with them was none other than Draco. He smirked up to her as he held one of her school books. He slapped it against his hand and shook his head.

"I was beginning to wonder about when you were going to come and collect your things... Miss. Weasley," Draco said sarcastically. "I mean, after sitting her for about and hour and a half, I figured you would be back sooner."

"And you had nothing better to do for that hour and a half than sit here and wait for me to gather my things? I'm shocked Malfoy... truly I am," she said, thinking about him sitting there.

Draco glared at her, and Ginny tried to keep from bursting out into laughter. But he could tell that she was mocking him, and he stood up hovering over her.

"You know Weaselett, I wouldn't be laughing right now, I could so easily have you expelled for being in the Forbidden Forest all day, and skipping classes."

"I wasn't in the forest, and I'm sure you've skipped a class or many," she replied in the Weasley's famous hot tone.

"Well if you weren't in the forest, where were you?" Draco asked

"That, Malfoy, is none of your business," she said, grabbing for her things and walking off.

"Hey you can't get off that easily!" he said, running after her and grabbing her hand.

Ginny jumped, remembering the feeling from the dream she had up in the infirmary. She turned and looked at him, his face was screwed with anger, but his touch was soft. Gin yanked her hand back from him.

"Yes Malfoy I do believe I can." And with that, Draco backed off, leaving her to walk back to the castle.

When Ginny reached the common room, no one seemed to care that she had been gone most of the day. Rolling her eyes at Ron, Harry and Hermione who were doing their 'homework', she stomped up to her dorm. No one was up there, so it made it easy for Ginny to rest.

Ginny was walking down the path once again, this time more leisurely then the times before. She was taking in what she hadn't seen the last time and searching for Dreamspeaker. And like magic, the little girl came running from the clearing toward her. Like the times before, she took her hand and dragged her to the clearing. Ginny laughed at Dreamspeaker until they got to the clearing. There, standing in the middle of the clearing, was a male with silvery blonde hair. He began to turn around... and Ginny woke up. 


End file.
